


“Suck my balls, honey!”

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Hungary 2017, M/M, Making Up, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Nico is very angry at Kevin for saying “Suck my balls, honey!” in front of the media.This is my version of events coming up after Nico gets back in the hotel ... and in Kevin's room.





	“Suck my balls, honey!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw Kevin's interview which Nico interrupted and the exchange of words that followed. I think both of them were going a bit overboard not only because they were in front of the media.  
> Still, I found it quite funny so I wanted to write something about their actions back in the hotel. I hope you enjoy :)

Furiously Nico stormed into his motorhome.  
“What a fucker!” He exclaimed and threw his cap onto the table. His trainer Martin looked at him with wide eyes.  
“What happened, Nico?” He asked curiously but the German only let out a huff and flopped onto the small couch in his room.  
“How does he dare … it’s not that anyone knows … stupid git!” He murmured under his breath. Martin tilted his head while he listened to the half-finished sentences coming out of the German’s mouth. After a while of listening to the rambling he sighed.  
“Nico, listen to me. Now!” At that the head of the German snapped upwards.  
“What?” He exclaimed. Martin sighed again.  
“Is this about Kevin, Nico? About the way he was driving?” Martin wanted to know. He knew about the relationship between his protégé and the Haas driver. Normally it was easy going and laid back but with the action on track today it seemed there was a strain forming. But to Martin’s surprise Nico shook his head.  
“It’s not only about his way of driving. Today he really was the most unsportive driver on the grid that’s clear. But it is more about the comment he made in the media pen.” Martin raised an eyebrow.  
“What did he say?” He asked. Nico shook his head.  
“I went to him to tell him my opinion about his driving. I told him he is the most unsportive driver and he has the guts to tell me ‘Suck my balls, honey’!” Nico spat. For a while there was silence. Suddenly a giggle escaped Martin. When Nico looked at him with wide eyes his trainer burst out laughing.  
“He did … he really said ‘Suck my balls, honey’?” He cried out. “No way!” Nico glared at his trainer.  
“Yes, he did. And I don’t see what’s so funny about that!”   
“I’m sor…” Martin started but got interrupted by a new round of giggles.  
“I’m sorry.” He finally managed to say. “But I really think this is the funniest thing I ever heard. After all nobody knows about the two of you and then he tells you something like that in front of a camera.” Nico threw his hands in the air.  
“That’s exactly my point! Nobody knows about us and besides it is not very nice of him to tell me such a thing in front of the media! In front of the _fucking media_!” Martin nodded still trying to get his laughter under control.  
“You’re right.” He said in the end. “It was not nice. But think of it, maybe he wanted to give you a hint that he wants to see you? You know in his hotel room?” Nico thought about it.  
“I don’t know.” He sighed. “If this is him trying to give me a hint it’s a very dangerous way to do so. I think I will call him.” Martin smiled.  
“I think it will be the best if you talk about it. But just the two of you. No media this time, okay?” Nico nodded.  
“Of course.”

*

Back in his hotel room Nico grabbed his phone and started to dial a number he knew quite well. But before he could hit the call button a message came through.

\- _Come to my room. We need to talk. K._

Nico glanced at the message. Kevin wanted to talk? Very well then. He grabbed his phone and key card and made his way to the hotel room of his boyfriend.  
When he knocked it didn’t take long for Kevin to open the door. The Dane eyed his boyfriend up and ushered him into the room. When he had closed the door he got comfortable on his bed and patted the spot next to him. However, Nico decided to take a seat on the chair standing next to a small table. He didn’t see the look of disappointment grazing Kevin’s face. The Dane sighed and leaned back into the cushions.  
Silence followed. No one wanted to speak first.  
Finally Nico let out an irritated huff.  
“You said that you wanted to talk.” He hissed at his boyfriend. “Then talk!” Kevin glanced at Nico. Emotions were swirling on the Dane’s face. Irritation, sadness, ruefulness. When he dropped his gaze onto the bed again Nico could see the tension in Kevin’s shoulders. The German nearly stood up to comfort his boyfriend but then he caught himself. He was still mad at Kevin.   
“I’m sorry.” Said boyfriend mumbled. Nico shot him a look but the Dane still refused to look up.  
“I’m sorry for what I said and did.” Kevin continued and this time his gaze seemed to seek Nico’s. “It was wrong to push you off track. It seemed only fair to me because you pushed Romain off as well. Still, I shouldn’t have done the same. It was a dirty move and you have every right to call me an unsportive driver. I’m sorry!” Nico shook his head.  
“I’m not only mad because of your actions on track.” He answered. And when Kevin looked at him surprised, Nico shrugged his shoulders. “I’m mad because of your words in the media pen.” A flicker of anger crossed Kevin’s face.  
“Well, I could say that, too. When I said you have every right to call me an unsportive driver I didn’t mean that you should do it in front of the media while I had an interview. You could have waited until we were alone.” He pouted. Nico looked at him.  
“Yeah, I know and I’m sorry about that. Still, your answer was a really low blow.” Kevin looked at him with a slight grin on his face.  
“Well, I know how much you love a good blow job.” He winked. But Nico shook his head.  
“Seriously, Kevin? We’re discussing a problem right now and you think about giving me a blow job?” Kevin shrugged his shoulders.  
“Why not? Perhaps it will help you to blow off steam!”   
“Kevin!” Nico scolded. “Not now!” But it was too late. Kevin already got up from his spot on the bed and crept closer to his boyfriend. On his face there was a smug smile.  
“Just admit it. You’re dying to get a good blow job tonight.” He purred. Nico gulped. Kevin’s dark voice never failed to make him hard. But he was still mad … oh, screw it!

Suddenly Nico grabbed at Kevin’s wrists and pulled the surprised Dane into his lap.  
“So, you wanted someone to suck your balls?” Nico whispered hoarsely. Kevin’s eyes grew wide. But then he nodded frantically. Nico chuckled.  
“Well then, get onto the bed. Now!” He demanded. Without saying anything Kevin got up from Nico’s lap pulled off his shirt and positioned himself onto the bed. Nico watched him with dark eyes.   
“Strip your clothes off!” The German ordered. Kevin nodded obediently and popped the button of his jeans open. With a seductive look in his eyes he inched his trousers off then stretched out on the bed only in his boxers. Nico’s eyes were fixed on the bulge hidden by the last item of clothing on Kevin’s body.  
“Get off your boxer shorts.” He whispered. Kevin licked his lips.  
“I want you to do it. Come here.” He pleaded. Nico didn’t hesitate. The next moment he sat on the bed next to Kevin, his hands reached out for the hem of Kevin’s shorts.  
Slowly he pulled the shorts off his eyes never left Kevin’s already half erect cock. Licking his lips Nico leaned down and engulfed Kevin’s member in his mouth. This drew a loud moan from Kevin’s lips. Immediately Nico pulled away again.  
“What are you doing?” Kevin cried. But Nico only looked at him with a smug smile.  
“I just remembered that it was not your cock but your balls you wanted to have licked. Sorry, my bad.” With that Nico leaned down again and experimentally licked at Kevin’s balls. A high pitched wail escaped Kevin this time and he arched his back to get more of that wonderful feeling. Nico chuckled.  
“Well, well, look at that. So eager.” Kevin just huffed.  
“Yeah, I’m eager. So what? You are too!” Nico shook his head.  
“That may be true… Still, I should not reward you for your actions today. I think it would be better if we stop right now.” At this Kevin shot his boyfriend a horrified look.  
“No!” He gasped. “You can’t start this without ending it. Please! Don’t do this to me. I promise I’ll be good!” Nico cocked his head.  
“Really? Well, we’ll see about this. But for now: Get onto your stomach.” Kevin still looked at Nico suspiciously. The German rolled his eyes.  
“I promise I won’t stop. Now turn around!” At least Kevin obeyed. Immediately he felt Nico’s hands on his ass.   
The German kneaded his ass cheeks and every once in a while Kevin felt a wet tongue licking not only at his balls but also along his crack. Sighing contently Kevin buried his face in his pillow only to snap up his head again when he felt a finger poking on his entrance.  
“Oh yes!” He moaned. “Please! Don’t stop!” He heard Nico’s chuckles and turned his head. The German was hovering above his ass, fingers slick with spit.  
“Turn around, Kevin.” Nico said. “Then I will continue.” Obediently Kevin pressed his face into his pillow again, moaning loudly when he felt Nico’s fingers pressing into his hole.

The German chuckled again and slid his fingers in and out listening intently to the sounds of his boyfriend. When he deemed Kevin ready he withdrew causing the Dane to huff at the loss. But he wasn’t going to be empty for long because in the next moment he felt something larger than Nico’s fingers poking at his rim.  
Slowly but steady Nico pushed into Kevin. He waited for any sign of discomfort but there was none. So, he set up a faster pace pushing his boyfriend into the mattress. Kevin sighed and moaned pushing back fucking himself on Nico’s cock. Nico grabbed Kevin’s hips and slammed into him. Faster and faster he slid in and out drawing an endless stream of “Oh yeah!” “Harder!” “Faster!” from Kevin.  
Soon, Nico felt his orgasm coming up. One last time he slammed into Kevin before releasing inside his boyfriend. At the same time he noticed that Kevin has come untouched, his muscles clenching around Nico’s cock. The German had to catch himself and pull together all his remaining strength to not crush his boyfriend when he flopped down onto the bed.  
Breathing heavily Nico laid next to Kevin who also tried to catch his breath.  
“Wow!” The Dane finally whispered. “That was intense! Maybe I should tell you something like ‘Suck my balls, honey’ again soon. If it results in sex like this…” Nico shook his head.  
“You can have the sex without saying such things in front of the media.” Kevin turned around to face his boyfriend.  
“Okay.” He mumbled. “I’m going to do my best.” Nico smiled.  
“Okay. Then let’s forget about this shit today, all right?” Kevin nodded.  
“Yeah.” He thought for a moment. Then he grinned. “Still, you can suck my balls anytime you want, honey!”


End file.
